1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document processing device, and particularly to a document processing device which is capable of altering a fixed format which is a print format to print document data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of this application previously proposed and put to practical use a tape-shaped label forming device including a keyboard, a display and a print mechanism having a thermal head, in which characters, such as letters and symbols, can be printed on a tape serving as a print target member (using tape widths of 9 mm, 12 mm or 24 mm, for example) through an ink ribbon to form a tape-shaped label which will be suitably stuck on the backbone of a file, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,152.
Such a tape-shaped label, as described above, is not limited to a label which is to be stuck on the backbone of a file, but it may be applied to various types of labels, such as a label to be stuck on a video tape or its case, a label to be stuck on an audio tape or its case, a label for management which is to be stuck on books, and a nameplate label which is stuck onto stationery which is owned by an individual.
Further, a document processing device, such as an ordinary word processor or the like, is designed so that prescribed fixed format information is preset to print an address and a name on a post card, and then a printing operation is performed in a fixed format on the basis of the fixed format information. The same concept is applied to a case where various fixed-type labels are printed in a fixed format.
The fixed format is stored in a ROM of a controller and, in the conventional document processing device, the fixed format information cannot be altered because the fixed format information is read out to be subjected to a print processing every printing operation.
However, when it is desired that a printing operation be performed using a print format which could only be obtained by partially altering a fixed format, the print format cannot be formed because no alteration can be made to the fixed format as described above. Accordingly, the desired print format must be created. Thus, a heavy load is imposed on a format setting work for printing and a format setting efficiency is little improved. In particular, it is difficult for a beginner to set a print format and, in some cases, a beginner cannot effectively use the document processing device. Therefore, there are various disadvantages in use of the document processing device.